Yuuna
Yūna (優奈, "Excellent") is a male Kitsune and a former agent of one of the Beast Kings of the Yuanren. His role was to travel throughout all of the realms of existence and hunt down powerful artifacts that have fallen into the hands of the unworthy. In essence, he served as an assassin meant to punish those who'd dare to purloin the treasures of his homeplane. This all changed when his sister was brutally murdered by a group of Shinigami poachers, who flayed and dismembered her and sold her to the black market for enormous sums of money. Yūna was furious about this, and alhough he received orders not to intervene in Shinigami matters, he took justice into his own hands all the same and murdered those responsible. But the raging fire within his heart didn't dim the slightest at vengeance, and so Yūna tracked down every piece of his sister ever sold and exacted his revenge upon the "customers" as well. With each piece of his kin that he recovered, wrested from some of the most deplorable souls in all of Soul Society, the more the fox came to utterly despise and loathe Soul Society as a whole, until he became consumed with a desire to see it destroyed for good. It was this hatred, coupled with his extraordinary innate talents for magic that brought him to the attention of the leaders of the Coven, where he now serves as one of their core members, often accompanying other members as a bodyguard of sorts. Appearance As a former agent of a mighty Beast King, Yuna is dressed in clothes of the finest silk and leather , embroidered with the mark of his forsaken lord and custom-fitted for his humanoid forms, the ensemble is magical in origin - and as such vanishes, refits itself or reappears whenever he utilizes his natural powers of shapeshifting. While it would be a decidedly easy matter to assume the form of a true human. Yuna refuses to do so and instead prefers the form of a man-sized anthropomorphic fox with characteristic orange fur; combining the practicality of the humanoid body with the class of his true form. In order to keep his ears from getting in the way, he's strapped a bandana of golden silk around his head, adorned with protective charms and symbols native to his kind. On his person, he also carries a pouch to store magical objects, herbs or even potions to help him in his task, and his weapons, two enchanted daggers, are always kept out of sight, but within easy reach. Personality In folklore and legend, the kitsune are trickster spirits, mischevious and sometimes malicious beings; fond of manipulation and subterfuge. While Yuuna certainly appreciates a good deception as much as any other kitsune, he's always been driven to produce tangible results, deceit has its place but a direct solution is preferable in most cases. In this he differs from most of his kind who prefer long insidous plots taking place over centuries, culminating in an ultimate objective of great ambition. He used to be like that too, however, until an event changed his outlook on the world and spurred him into action. His younger sister was found by cruel shinigami, captured, tortured and then flayed and dismembered to be sold at auctions all over the black market of Soul Society. This action sparked within him a seething hatred of Shinigami and mortal souls alike, and many have suffered at his hands for the injustices committed so long ago. This likewise ignited a fire within him, a pyre to explore the spiritual realms and fight to free other beings like him, wherever or whoever they might be. Watatsumi assisted him in this venture, in return for him agreeing to recollect artifacts that the dragon king believed too dangerous for mortal or shinigami hands. Thus Yuuna travels the planes in search of wronged yokai and lost relics of the torrential lands. Because of his past, Yuuna rarely shapeshifts into a human or shinigami, finding their forms to be an insult to his sister and their existences to be of inherrently less worth. It is not surprising then that the kitsune steals away the lives of unfortunate people he meets, actively hunting the night hours for prey to feast upon. Individuals vanish from their homes, and women leave town to meet with mysteriou strangers. Yuuna feels not a trace of remorse for the innocents whose souls he devours, holding them partially accountable for the failures of their pitiful race, and thus views their usefulness as tools to be used, or sustenance. History Powers & Abilities : It is said that with each tail a Kitsune gets, its powers rise exponentially; as a four-tailed fox, Yūna possesses a level of power on par with that of a Captain; however, the spiritual energy of a Kitsune is an unusual prospect indeed, for unlike that of Shinigami, their spiritual power instead assumes the form of Kitsunebi, blue flames that ripple outwards as Yūna exerts his considerable power, intense heat is emanated from them and at Yūna's intent, they whirl together to create magical phenomena of variying power, ranging from incinerating foes with their raw power alone, to shrouding the kitsune in a translucent sphere of raging heat that opposes any attempt to enclose upon him; to tracking down his opponents with a homing spheres of blue fire. Unlike most forms of spiritual attack, useage of his Fox-Fire comes as second nature to Yūna, and its power and efficiency are strengthened manyfold due to his mastery over the element of fire. Consequently, employing it is a matter as simple as breathing, requiring no effort or even concious will to, being governed entirely by his subconcious, spurred onwards by his desire for survival, it is not even required for Yūna to be fully aware of a target for the fox-fire to strike. Many a would-be assassin have made the mistake of understimating this aspect of him, and have been whisked away unto oblivion on that fatal miscalculation. In combat, his Fox-Fire acts largely independently of Yūna himself, most commonly manifesting as orbiting balls of blue flame that shoot out towards enemies constantly aas he fights, it intercepts those who would seek to flank him and incinerates opponents who drop their guard. Its power and manifestation one with Yūna's very intent and resolve. : While Shinigami wield Zanpakutō in combat, Yūna moves away from that notion and has instead mastered the useage of Tantō for combat-purposes, manuvering them with expertise and flawless ability to deliver lethal strikes through even the smallest offered openings, elegantly weaving in an out of reach as he slowly dismantles his foes with a flurry of precise strikes at vital areas. But, while he might prefer a safer approach any adversary would be foolish to assume that he is unable to attack head on; for should he desire it he could stand toe to toe with even seasoned master swordsmen, wielding his daggers in a whirlwind of steel. However, this is hardly the extent of his prowess, and in truth, the kitsune are loathe to fight in such simplistic ways, so Yūna has perfected the ability to blend his natural gifts in with his martial skills -- attacking his foes with blasts of blue flames even as he pressures them with illusions, glamers and hurled weapons. Skilled users of Zanjutsu note that there is a great degree of magic involved, even in the kitsune's use of martial combat, with daggers being levitated and manipulated by magic; illusions being erected to create lethal distractions even as blue flames surge in to incinerate his foes while they're up close. Truthfully, Yūna's resourcefulness as a fighter is perhaps among his most threatening qualities. : Within the glorious realm of Yuanrang resides the very progenitors of magic, the beings who even before the Shinigami had the ability to wield its mysteries. The Kitsune are beings of innate magic, and they, like the Dragons are capable of harnessing its gift instinctively and innately from birth. Yūna cannot recall a time when he was unable to wield the power of magic, for its been with him his entire life, its power a constant comfort and source of protection against those who would exploit his fur and tails for their own wicked ends. Shinigami must study the art of Kido to learn how to turn it towards their own ends, but to Yūna its use is as natural as breathing, all he needs to do is to imagine what he wants to happen, and the fragmented wills all around him automatically arrange themselves to bring his desires to light, assuming he has the strength neccessary to lead them. Typically such an action is referred to as casting a spell, but in his case, its not so much casting as it is manifesting. With but a thought he can project his intent to conjure lightning and summon forth spells of truly extraordinary power, draw upon his latent instincts of survival to block an opponents attack with spontaneous barriers of assimilated energies, due to his elemental prowess with Fire, Lightning and Wind; manifestations of those elements are noteworthily more common and more powerful. There's no need for words, names or even movement as far as Yūna's spells are concerned, for he is innately capable of doing what dedicated masters of the art spend years perfecting, should he desire it, he might even innately combine spells together to amazing effect, an act that is the mark of a true master among Shinigami. But there is a catch, because for all his magical skill and divinely ordained talent, he doesn't know Kidou, and truth be told, it is unlikely that he ever will. He can outperform most Shinigami with strict ease in terms of raw ability, but true masters of the noble art would dismantle his magic and crush him. Wiser creatures would seek to at least learn the names of the spells they manifest, but Yuuma views himself, as many greater spirits do, as innately superiour to mortals. : The Kitsune are beings of natural magic, and as trickster spirits their grasp on the senses of their victims is great indeed, and even a weak kitsune can weave potent illusions on an unwary victim; disguising hidden threats, leading their minds astray, to even cause insanity by tormenting them with nightmarish visions. Yūna is like most of his kind uniquely attuned to this form of innate magic, and with only a gesture he can turn an opponents very senses against them; his adversaries find themselves besieged by illusory combatants from all sides, even as Yūna's presence is erased from existence, leaving them to a scout for an unseen enemy. Such is his control over illusions that he can deceive all five senses of a foe with little issue, forcing them to hear, see, touch, taste and smell exactly what he wants them to; all while confusing his illusions for reality, the power of these illusions have been compared to the infamous power of 's own Kyōka Suigetsu; With such power over the senses at his command, Yūna ought to be beyond the reach of all opponents, but unfortunately, while he does possess the power to produce illusions of such scope and potency; he can alas only do so for a short while, for with great power comes a similar cost. Because for each additional sense he wishes to affect beyond the first, Yūna requires progressively more energy to maintain it, due to the illusions increasing complexity and potency -- therefore, such instances of complete hypnosis are few and far between, and typically only last for the briefest of moments. Furthermore, these illusions can be broken by someone with extraordinary spiritual senses; who can see past the charade and recognize the influence of Yūna behind the scenes. Although few individuals he's met possess this acute spiritual senses, and commonly his most fervent uses of this magic is wholly successful. Such grand feats are certainly impressive in their own right, but most of the time Yūna sees little point in exhausting himself in this manner, preferring to make copious use of much smaller-scope illusions to give himself a continous edge, typically manipulating the senses of sight, touch and hearing at once; which is more than sufficient for most situations. Aikyō (愛嬌, "Charm"): As the Kitsune are known to feed on essences drawn from mortals, they utilize a wide-variety of tricks and powers to bring others to them; shapeshifting into comely forms is a common scenario -- but for those of them who prefer a more direct approach, there is always the possibility of bewitching their foes with a sense of sudden need to approach them. This is the route that Yūna chose, and he's capable of ensnaring the minds of hapless souls and Shinigami by inspiring within them an overwhelming sense of attraction, so potent and raw so as to drown out all other senses, especially those of reason. When Yūna casts Aikyou, it manifests as swirling lavender-colored mist that is exhaled from his breath, it ripples outwards in the immediate area and takes effect when its inhaled; at which point it completely grips hold of their senses and implants a single irrefutable compulsion within their mind -- namely to approach Yūna and leave themselves at his mercy. Through the use of this innate bit of magic, Yūna has feasted upon the essences and souls of various rukongai residents, and survivors of his attacks have recalled how scores of people, men, women and children all walk aimlessly towards a cloaked figure in the night. While its useful for incapacitating scores of weaker opponents, its effects must be concentrated upon a single individual if it is to be useful against Captain-level foes and above; in these cases, Yūna focuses all of the spells power into a single projectile, which assumes the form of a ghastly pink heart-shaped cloud that flies through the air, charming the first individual hit by it to Yūna's will. Due to how slowly it moves, its most commonly prepared ahead of time and unleashed at his foe at point-blank range, minimizing the reaction time of his foe to almost nothing. Afterwards, he either feeds upon their souls or kills them quickly. Essence Theft: In order to sustain himself, Yūna feeds on the spiritual essences of lesser creatures, particularly Pluses. This is done by stealing their souls through their breath, he accomplishes this by inhaling in their presence in a manner eerily similar to that of . Although he's capable of doing this against regular humans as well, Yūna refuses to debase himself in such a manner, as to feed on humans like a lowly Hollow. Due to his eating habits, a great many people have gone missing in the outer Rukon districts over the years, but such occurences are not uncommon in the outer districts, who are beyond the reach of the laws of Soul Society; and dominated by the Four Heavenly Kings. Souls stolen in this manner are added to Yūna's natural strength, empowering the Kitsune further; with the strength of the soul determining just how strong his power becomes. Trivia *Yuuna's appearance is taken from Pathfinder; from the sourcebook Blood of the Beast. Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Kitsune Category:The Coven Category:Male